


RWBY: The Destined Lightning

by kayceyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceyy/pseuds/kayceyy
Summary: A prodigal huntsman named - Kent Levin seemed to be destined for something greater than he could have imagined. Being given the chance of wielding a power that was exceedingly rare and powerful, as he walks a path where nothing but challenges and obstacles await him. But, just what is it that awaits the young huntsman? ...He'll soon find out. With Kent setting his sights for Beacon Academy, what the future holds for the young man remains a great mystery.*This fan-fiction is a ported version of my story that originated on fanfiction.net, under my other alias ShintoroSan*This will be a long-running fanfiction, that would follow the events of all seven volumes so far, along with keeping up with the future volumes.Though it would follow the main timeline of the story; do expect both major and minor alterations to the story. This fan-fic would also be focusing more on the perspectives of the Original Characters I had made (which I have sketches of, so if y'all wanna see it just tell me :3) for this fan-fiction. Along with their interactions with the main cast.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	RWBY: The Destined Lightning

**RWBY: The Destined Lightning**

* * *

_Legends - stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are **remnants** , byproducts of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but... he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness; creatures of destruction - the creatures of **Grimm** \- set their sights on man and all of his creations. _ _These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite the change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named - **Dust**.  
_

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly - **Life**. But... even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die - and when they are gone... **darkness** will return._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed - **There will be no victory in strength.**_

_But perhaps... victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten - Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

* * *

In the middle of a huge stadium, its structure being modeled after colosseum-like design - revealed a troubling large amount of dust, obstructing the crowd's view of the battle that was taking place.

A few seconds before the dust's appearance, it had previously been a clear view of the well-built marbelized stage. But with the shockwave that had come from the heavy pressure of colliding attacks, the attacks were forceful enough to cause the dust from the rubble of their wreckage to scatter in the air.

Currently, the jam-packed stadium, unlike its usual loud ambiance, it was dead silent as the spectators watched anxiously - all of them, eagerly awaiting the result of the current battle. As the dust eventually settled down, their gazes immediately trailing towards the center of the stage.

With their attention fully drawn at the middle of the wrecked battlefield and a pile of debris - A purple-haired boy, who was drenched in sweat, stood weakly, holding on to his knees and gasping heavily for air as he was covered in light scratches and bruises. Their eyes then trailed towards his opponent who was beneath him, where there lay a vividly-bright blonde-haired girl, also covered in light scratches and had her eyes closed as her body flickered a yellow hue.

With the blonde-haired participant visibly unconscious - the match's victor had been decided as the purple-haired boy stood triumphant.

 _"And... There you have it! The victor of this match being none other than... Norman Lee!"_ The announcer spoke aloud, addressing the crowd with high energy as his voice echoed through the large speakers surrounding the stadium.

Every spectator in the crowd - huntsmen, huntresses, adults, and Faunus alike, let out their loud and lively cheers for the victor, responding with dynamic and high-octane energy.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the blazing-hot Kingdom of Vacuo as the intensity of the stadium's environment rose, along with the temperature of the area where this year's Inter-Regional Tournament for up and coming huntsmen and huntresses was being held. With the 48th Inter-Regional Tournament having reached a thrilling conclusion to the last semi-finals qualifier match, the last competitor had finally been unveiled! The recent victor, Norman Lee will now join the other three semi-finalists, whose matches have all been decided prior to the former's match.

Having regained enough of his strength, the purple-haired boy let out an exhausted sigh before slowly standing upright to face the crowd. His deep-purple eyes gazed around the crowd's loud cheers before eventually trailing towards the arriving group of paramedics. Right as they arrive, the paramedics quickly went to work - immediately tending to the injuries of both Norman and the unconscious blondie behind him. With the blonde-haired girl being unresponsive, she was carefully placed on a stretcher before proceeding to be carried off the stage.

 _"All finalists, please proceed to the middle of the stage."_ The announcer requested.

The paramedics continued tending to Norman's wounds, fixing up what they could before leaving a few minutes later. Since Norman was already there, he had nothing else to do but wait patiently for the other finalists' arrival. Suddenly, he felt the stage violently shaking. Searching for the cause of the tremor, he soon noticed the platform that he was standing on was seemingly repairing itself as a few debris - some nearly hitting him - mechanically went back into place.

After a few more seconds, the stage was back to its original state and looked brand new - it was as if a battle had never even taken place - amusing the purple-haired boy, "Now that's cool." His attention was then caught by the loud creaking sound of doors opening.

As he looked towards the noise's direction, his eyes then spotted three individuals, all of them confidently walking out as they entered the crowd's vision.

The first participant that the crowd noticed was an eye-catching and stunning brunette that had unkempt curly light-brown hair, dashing vibrant light-blue eyes that complimented his face's seemingly perfect structure, along with a fairly toned body that was underneath his black-robe. This young man exuded a strong aura of confidence and overwhelming strength as he flashed the crowd with his charming smile - catching the women off guard, who were thirsting over him from just the sight of brunette.

Behind him, followed an intimidating crimson red-haired boy, who exuded a more serious and colder air to him, which contrasted his narrow and somewhat calm-looking deep-green eyes. He also wasn't far behind the brunette in terms of appearance, possessing qualities that could truly attract most women that preferred a more blunt and colder man as he proceeded to walk towards the stage, ignoring the crowd's cheers. 

And the last to garner the crowd's attention was a charming and entrancing crimson-haired green-eyed girl, who waved cheerfully at them, trailing behind the two finalists ahead of her. She was without one of the beautiful huntresses to look out for in the tournament - Not only was she stunning, but she also boasts polished and honed fighting skills that were on par with huntsmen graduates. That aside, for some reason, she seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to the stern-faced redhead in front of her. But nonetheless, she picked up her, in hopes of catching up with the two.

Norman stood and watched as they made their way up the stage. Compared to his tight-neck match, these three finalists completely overwhelmed their respective opponents, with their earlier matches quickly escalating into one-sided battles as they all won in a blink of an eye. As they walked up the stage, the four finalists then lined up, standing right next to each other.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen! The final four have finally been decided! A round of applause, please!"_ The crowd loudly applauded the participants in front of them, settling down shortly after as the announcer continued, _"The first match will begin after a short break."_

Right after his announcement, the large screen that was broadcasting the tournament had changed to where the participants' faces were seen shuffling rapidly, indicating that the next battle was being decided through randomization. " _Participants, you may take your break. Please come back after 10-minutes. The details of the first match will be sent through your personal scrolls."_

**-=O=-**

"Hmm... what should I get?"

Back in the holding area, Norman found himself staring at a vending machine, having a hard time deciding on what drink to get. Placing his hand on his chin, he then pondered on his thoughts - specifically, a particular person's choice of beverage. "...would he want some too?"

"Of course, I'd want some."

"GYAAH!" Norman shrieked at the sudden appearance of a brunette. 

Norman turned to face him as his dark-lilac eyes were met by a familiar pair of vivid light-blue orbs, with the owner of these orbs being the person he had just been thinking about - his brunette brother.

"...When did you?"

"'Bout a minute. You looked like you were deep in thought, so I didn't say anything. Hehe." Kent teased, rubbing the back of his head. "How are you holding up by the way, Norm? -And oh, orange soda, please."

The brunette stared at his brother's face, inspecting the injuries that his face was covered in. The former also noticed a bruise on one of the latter's eyes that wasn't being covered by his pinkish-purple hair's bangs.

Norman's hair was styled to an undercut with the left side of his head shaved clean as he parted his top to the right. As for his outfit, he was clad in an even darker shade of purple t-shirt that was fitted, showcasing his well-built body. He was also equipped with a dark-blue shoulder holster for dust crystals along with his weapon - customized purple gauntlets, Twin Fangs, that could be retracted with a single press of a button. He also had black combat joggers and blue neatly-polished combat boots, along with a golden penchant, which he usually tucks under his shirt, laced around his neck as the purple gem sparkled brightly.

"I'm fine. But man, she sure did a number on me. I thought I was gonna lose because of her damn semblance again." He whined with an exhausted tone. Shrugging off his thoughts, he then pressed the keypad of the vending machine, releasing two cans of refreshing beverages. "Anyway, here ya go, Bolt. One refreshingly cold orange soda."

The brunette in front of him - Bolt, wore a black-robe and underneath, he donned a white striped tee with dark-grey long sleeves with a lightning emblem embedded on the left side of his chest. He also wore black fingerless gloves with white accents, tight dark-blue combat pants, black combat boots, and his weapon - a customized long-edged katana, Dark Flash, sheathed near his right hip.

"I'm gonna let that nickname slide, this time." Kent scoffed, rolling eyes as he took a sip of his drink before continuing, "You of all people should know that you should never underestimate the hot-head of Signal Academy - especially if you touch... _her hair._ "

As 'Bolt' finished speaking, Norman had downed his soda and couldn't help but notice his brother's usual calm and collected face had now turned to one of horror. The latter raised an eyebrow in confusion before eventually realizing what the former had said. He instantly joined the former as they both now donned grim looks, recalling one of their classmates 'incident' with their blonde-haired friend.

After a brief moment, they recollected their thoughts upon hearing a loud 'beep' from their scrolls. 'Bolt' was the first to speak upon seeing the notification that revealed the first matchup. In his scroll, the display revealed his purple-haired brother's face along with a stern-faced redhead.

"Well, would you look at that? You're up against another hot-head."

The brunette looked up from his scroll with an idea to tease his brother Norman, but it seems the latter had already beaten him to it. The latter's head was hanging low, and his body was slumped forward as he spoke, "Ugh... I just can't take a break today. Seriously, I'd rather face you than him, again."

"There, there. He may have beaten you in the past... Pretty badly..." 'Bolt' mused, patting his brother's back in hopes of comforting his distraught brother. "But hey, look at the bright side; If you win, we get to face each other in the finals." It seemed his pep talk was enough to slightly lighten up Norman's mood as the latter raised his head to give a knowing smile to the former.

_"May the finalists for the first match, please come now to the stage."_

The two siblings then shared smiles, with the brunette raising his fist towards the purple-haired boy, who also raised his as well sharing a fist bump as the brunette spoke, "Go get him, tiger."

**-=O=-**

_"Hereeee... we gooo! The first match of the semi-finals is finally here!"_ The announcer spoke aloud, as the crowd erupted with enthusiastically loud cheers.

The stage was set. Both participants' eyes were filled with determination and oozed confidence, feeling excited as the finals were just right within their grasp, and were both one win away from the finals.

"So, it's you again." The crimson-haired spoke with a gentle yet condescending tone, eyeing his opponent with a smug look. "I do hope that you've learned your lesson from our battle last year."

In front of Norman, the crimson-haired boy was clad in a darkish-brown t-shirt with his emblem embedded on the left side of his chest and designed with patterns matching the color of his bronze armor knee-guards he was equipped with, which was on top of his fitted black pants. He also wore a pair of polished bronze-colored boots, and wore a dark-brown wristband on his right wrist along with a dark-brown arm sleeve on his left arm, finishing his attire as his weapon, a bronze sharp-edge long-sword, _Ko̱pís,_ sheathed at his back.

"I really hate that cocky-attitude of yours, man," Norman replied bashfully before his unamused look turned to a cocky-smirk. He was feeling pretty confident today, pumping himself up from the idea of beating the opponent in front of him as he continued, _"_ Sorry, Phoenix. Hate to break it to ya. But this year will be different since the victor would be... _m_ _e._ "

"Oh? It seems your brother's confidence is rubbing off on you." The crimson-haired boy - Phoenix, replied with an irritated-tone, preparing his battle stance as he continued, "Heh. Don't worry, I'll gladly put you back into your rightful place."

As Norman also readied his battle-stance, the two finalists then shared glances at each other as they both donned smug looks.

 _"Let the first match of the semi-finals..."_ The announcer loudly spoke as his voice echoed throughout the stadium, which was promptly followed up by the official's blown whistle as he continued, " _Begin!"_

The two then sprinted at one another as they exchanged heavy blows in the process. Norman attacked with a mix of kicks and punches, managing to land a straight punch right at Phoenix's gut, which caused the latter to cough aloud. Phoenix then retaliated with his own attack shortly after recovering, countering with a solid uppercut on Norman's chin, knocking him on his back. It seemed that his attack didn't faze his opponent much, as his purple-haired opponent quickly got back up on his feet.

Norman then rushed towards Phoenix once again to continue from where they left off, but it seemed that his crimson-haired opponent had other plans as the latter unsheathed his sword, slashing at the former. Luckily, Norman had reacted just in time, dodging Phoenix's incoming attack as he stepped to the side before counter-attacking with a swift kick, which made the latter stumble back.

 _"What a skillful counter by Norman Lee!"_ Their ongoing exchange had garnered 'oos' and 'aahs' from the crowd, who were all watching with excitement at the fiery start of the intense battle unfolding before them.

Noticing his advantage, Norman focused all his strength on his fists as he activated his semblance, coating his hands with a purple-aura. He then proceeded to attack as he started his five-hit combo by throwing a quick jab, which landed square on Phoenix's ribs, making him groan loudly in pain. He then shortly followed it up with a forceful haymaker that landed on the redhead's face, dazing the latter a bit. Not letting his opponent's opening go to waste, he continued attacking, as he landed a solid uppercut on the latter's chin, smirking to himself as he returned the favor of the same attack he had received earlier.

Norman then proceeded to knee Phoenix in his gut, ending his combo with a double-handed sledgehammer, which was amplified by his semblance as his attack landed right at the latter's exposed back, forcing the crimson-haired boy to lay flat on his stomach on the solid concrete.

_"What a killer combo! That hammer could send you back to next week!"_

The purple-haired huntsman then took a step back to assess whether or not his crimson-haired opponent was defeated, but he forgot one thing; he was fighting _the_ Phoenix Nikos, last year's runner-up.

After a brief pause to their battle, Phoenix slowly got back up to his feet as he was now covered with light scratches and faint bruises that Norman had just dealt. The crimson-haired boy then chuckled lightly, placing his hand on his face. The latter's chuckle got louder as it gradually turned to a more unsettling and maniacal laugh. Phoenix's unsettling laughter had made the audience, along with Norman, slightly uncomfortable, with them seeing small embers flickering from the crimson-haired boy's body along with a few embers around him rising.

 _"Damn. He sure is stubborn."_ Norman grinned with amusement and anxiousness, staring at the now energized Phoenix, whose embers had burst into more intense and bright flames. He knew he was in for a tough fight, and the _real_ _battle_ had just begun.

* * *

"Not bad, Norm. But, he's just getting warmed up."

Somewhere in the spectator area, 'Bolt' had been watching the battle continue, grinning to himself as he saw the sight of the crimson-haired finalist finally getting serious - _There's the hot-head._

"Awww, it already started? What did I miss?"

Speaking of hot-heads, 'Bolt' had turned towards the direction of the voice as his eyes landed at a familiar pair of lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top - the hot-head of Signal Academy.

She was a fair-skinned young woman and was clad with a tan jacket on top of a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She was also wearing a brown belt that was on top of a pair of black mini-shorts. Looking down, she wore a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with a gray bandana tied around her left knee. To complete her look, she also had an orange infinity scarf and wore black fingerless gloves.

"Not much. But wait... aren't you supposed to be in bed still, Yang?" 'Bolt' raised his right eyebrow in confusion, eyeing the blonde-haired girl in front of him, which the latter responded with hesitated stuttering.

"I-uh... U-Umm..." The blonde-haired girl - Yang, stuttered. She averted her gaze as she whistled to try and act less suspicious, which was definitely not helping as sweat dropped off her face. Yang then rubbed the back of her nape, giving a playful smile to the brunette - recalling the events before her arrival.

_**~Flashback~** _

"Ma'am, you're still injured. Please, lay down to get some more rest." A female nurse instructed with an irritated tone. The person in front of her was stubborn, as the patient had stood up from her assigned bed, where she should be resting.

"Injured? Listen here, lady. If I say I'm fine, I'm fine! Now, let me out of here!" Yang also replied with an irritated tone, trying with all her might to get the nurse out of the way of the exit.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But I cannot allow you to leave this room with those injuries!" The nurse made her voice a tad-bit louder to emphasize her seriousness and genuine concern for her.

Unfortunately, Yang couldn't see through her words as it only made her more irritated. She then gave the nurse a cold-gaze with her right eye twitching, as her once vibrant lilac-colored eyes had now turned to a more intimidating crimson-red along with her silky blonde-hair glowing a brighter shade of yellow, muttering an _'_ Oh?' with an ominous tone.

**_~End of flashback~_ **

"Yang... you didn't do anything too rash, did you?" The brunette asked with a hint of concern for the nurse that Yang was talking about, only to be met with an averting gaze and a playful wave from the latter. "Pshhh... Whatttt... Noooo."

"Yang." 'Bolt' called out her name with a more serious tone, eyeing her with a stern look, waiting for a clear response from the guilty-looking blonde.

"H-Hey, can't we talk about something else. What's done is done any-" Yang's retort for her actions was abruptly interrupted by the sudden loud explosions coming from the heated battle of Norman and Phoenix, along with the energetic cheers from the large crowd. 

_"It's a close fight, ladies and gentlemen! I can't even tell who's gonna win this match!"_

"They're really going out, huh?" Yang asked as she leaned on the barricade's railings, watching the two huntsmen continued exchange as they landed one blow after another.

"As much as Phoenix denies it, he respects strong enemies. And with Norman's growth this past year, it's only fitting that he goes all out on him." 'Bolt' mused as he leaned on the railing next to Yang. "Plus, Norman's been training with me since we were kids. He should be able to hold on for a little bit longer."

"Uh-huh. Doesn't it sound like you're looking down on Norm?" Yang retorted, giving the brunette a confused look as she furrowed her right eyebrow.

"W-What?! I-I didn't mean to say it like that." Surprisingly, her remark had caught the latter off guard as he frantically tried to reply to Yang.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night, Bolt" Yang could only snicker at 'Bolt's' reaction, receiving a frustrated groan from the latter.

"Seriously, why did the nickname even stick?! And where did it come from anyway?" The brunette just couldn't understand, out of all the nicknames he had been given... why did that have to be the one that stuck with him?

* * *

Focusing back on the fight - loud sounds of metal clanging were heard as the two huntsmen-in-training had clashed weapons, with Norman's Twin Fangs, blocking Phoenix's _Ko_ _̱_ _pís_ as the two were placed at a deadlock. They were both fighting for control, pushing their weapons towards the opposition in hopes of gaining the upper hand.

Noticing that neither seemed to be gaining an advantage, Phoenix took the initiative, striking their weapons with his knee as it broke their holds. He then followed it up with a swift kick aimed towards Norman's torso, which the latter managed to block just in time as he was pushed back, his feet gliding far back. The former's attack was enough to make a large enough gap between the latter to catch their breath as both participants heavily gasped for air.

Glancing at each other's current state, they would both agree that they had definitely seen better days, with their appearances' looking pretty banged up. A few rips could be seen in their ragged and lightly dust-covered attires, with Norman's looking way worse as his outfit was still the same one he had worn during his earlier battle with Yang. Norman then stared at his palm, clenching it tightly as his balled-up fist lightly trembled. This was a clear sign to prove that his stamina and aura were nearing its limits.

However, that didn't get in the way of his determined demeanor as Norman understood that he had enough aura left for one more full-powered attack. He knows that his next attack is what would be the deciding factor of his victory over his crimson-haired purple-haired finalist. _"...One ...more"_

Turning his attention forward, as his purple-tinted orbs stared at the crimson-haired boy who donned a dead-serious look. It seemed that Phoenix was already ahead of him, as the latter's left arm was engulfed by fierce and intense flames, charging up every last bit of his semblance that he could use as he got into his stance. Norman then followed suit, preparing his own battle-stance in one swift motion, charging up his semblance as it covered his right arm with a bright purple aura.

The sight of these two participants had made the crowd stand up in anticipation of their battle's conclusion as they erupted into loud cheers, which the two huntsmen challenged as they both let out their battle-cries, dashing quickly at one another. With each step, the determined and exhausted pair took. The gap was slowly closing between them, as they soon reached enough distance to hit the opposition. Right at the exact same moment, both huntsmen swung their arms as their attacks soon landed right at the oppositions' face.

Norman and Phoenix were now battling for control as neither would move an inch - that is until slowly but surely, the latter found himself overpowering the former as his flames intensified once more, giving him enough strength to take down his purple-haired opponent. With the former's face in his fist, he then slammed him to the ground, leaving a large crater on the ground. The loud impact of Norman crashing was then followed up by a large flame that had been released from the latter's body.

The loud crowd had been left stunned and speechless. They watched as the crimson-haired boy stand shakily with his flames settling down, which made the crowd break the silence as they erupted in loud cheers, seeing the crimson-haired victor stand triumphant.

 _"And the winner of the first semi-finals match is... Phoenix! Nikos!"_ The announcer exclaimed as the crowd gave a round of applause and a loud cheer to the defeated purple-haired finalist, showing their respect for the boy's efforts as he was carried off the stage by the paramedics.

The barely conscious huntsman was then approached by 'Bolt' and Yang, who rushed after him right after the battle had ended. The purple-haired boy, still feeling the pain from the injuries he had gotten, weakly spoke as he turned to face them both, "Hey, guys... Well... looks like I lost to him again... I was so close... "

"Hey, don't strain yourself, man," 'Bolt' replied, giving him a warm smile as he tried to comfort his defeated brother, "You did a great job out there, buddy. I'm sure you've made mom and dad proud."

"He's right. Way to put up a hella of a fight out there, big guy." Yang added in her own comforting words.

Even though Norman had lost, the purple-haired boy gave the two a satisfied smile, knowing that he had pushed Phoenix to his limits, "Thanks... you guys." Unfortunately, his sentimental mood was quickly shattered once Yang had decided to tease him as she spoke, "Although, if I was there, I'm pretty sure I could've easily won against him."

'Bolt' shared a few more minutes with a now irritated Norman and merciless Yang, who were now arguing. He was soon called upon the stage as the preparations for the next match were finished, with his opponent already awaiting his arrival, _"The tournament isn't over yet, folks! The next match will surely be as intense as the last one!"_

"Looks like I gotta go. Take care of him for me, will you?" The brunette requested to Yang, who nodded in response.

"Have fun out there, Kent! Don't worry... I'll take good care of him." Yang replied with a cryptic smile, as she waved her goodbyes to the brunette - Kent Levin, who nervously smiled at the former, as she walked away with the paramedics carrying Norman, who could be seen pleading for help.

"I wonder if he'll be okay..."

**-=O=-**

As Kent walked up the stage, in front of him stood the opponent he was about to face - A stunning and fairly muscular crimson-haired huntress, who appears to be sharing a conversation with the official as she awaited his arrival. Kent's approaching footsteps soon caught the redhead's attention as the latter then turned to face the former, giving him a warm smile. "I really had hoped that we wouldn't have to face each other, Kent."

The person in front of him had a fairly familiar shade of vibrant crimson that matched the stern-faced redhead Norman had just faced, along with a pair of soft dark-green eyes. The crimson-haired girl's features were pretty much identical to hot-headed Phoenix. Her attire was similarly dressed to the latter. She was also clad in bronze plated armor but did seem to have a few subtle differences as her weapons, _Miló and_ _Akoúo̱, sheathed at her back_.

"I would've liked that, but... I guess we can't always get what we want. Right, Pyrrha?" Kent replied as he returned the same warm smile that the crimson-haired girl - Pyrrha Nikos, was showing.

Her uncanny resemblance with Phoenix didn't sway the brunette much since Kent had already known of the crimson-haired huntress-in-training. He had stumbled upon the latter by chance during one of his missions in his first-year in Signal. Also, depending on who you ask, they may... or may not have a history with one another, but that's a more personal matter between the two.

That aside, it was also during that time where Kent had been introduced to her _twin_ and soon-to-be rival, Phoenix Nikos. Unsurprisingly, she had then explained to the brunette that she was the older twin of the two, with them being fraternal twins, explaining their nearly identical looks. The Nikos twins then soon grew up to be one of the strongest up and coming huntsmen and huntresses in Mistral - _Kent's_ _once home_.

"It's nice to see that you're still as charming as ever." Kent teased, which caused a slight blush to appear on Pyrrha's face before she replied, "Keep those compliments up, and I might just start falling for you all over again."

"Well, if that was the case. I have no objections, ma'am."

The two then shared a laugh, both glad to see each other well and strong, as they awaited the beginning of their match. After a while, the official finally prompted them to get ready as the preparations were complete. Among the two, Pyrrha got into her stance first as she spoke, "Try not to hold back too much this time, will you?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. Nikos," Kent replied as he got into his own battle stance. Glancing at each other, the brunette stared at Pyrrha's previously soft-look turn to a more determined and dead-serious one.

As the crowd cheers gradually got louder and louder, the official eventually blew his whistle, signaling once again the start of the next match as the announcer spoke loudly, _"Let the final match of the semi-finals... Begin!"_

The two wasted no time as they quickly dashed for the opposition. While Kent charged towards Pyrrha, he instantly activated his semblance. His body was then surrounded by blue sparks as he vanished into thin air, leaving blue sparks at where he once was. Luckily, Pyrrha had watched and fought the former far too many times to get surprised by this as she then put a halt to her ambush on the brunette, trying to anticipate his attack. After patiently watching his movements, the crimson-haired girl then struck her _Miló_ right behind her.

The crowd seemed to be confused at what the crimson-haired huntress-in-training had just done, as they see her striking blindly at nothing but air. That is... until - just as she predicted, her attack soon met Kent's Dark Flash, as he deflected her attack, making the two share a grin before continuing on with their match.

_"Wow, how was she able to keep up with her opponent's fast movements?!"_

The crowd cheered blindly as Kent and Pyrrha's battle gradually got more difficult to keep track of, with the two finalists' speed increasing each time they clashed.

As they went on exchanging blows, with the brunette landing most of his hits on his crimson-haired opponent's body, the former had now forced her to stay on the defensive. Understanding that she was at a disadvantage, Pyrrha took her time, forming up a strategy that would counter the former's superior speed. While coming up with the said strategy, her thoughts were interrupted by the oncoming wave of attacks from the brunette. Kent, as requested, was not holding back at all. Unleashing a flurry of quick punches and kicks, slowly overwhelming her as he increased his attacks' speed with each strike.

Pyrrha was now at a tight-end, having realized that the former had drastically improved since the last time they've fought. As Kent continued pressuring her, she was then caught off guard by the sudden halt in his attacks. After she had regained her footing, she then looked up to check what had happened with the brunette. Suddenly, her eyes were now staring at a sight that had left her as well as the crowd, speechless.

Having put a brief stop to his attacks, it seemed that Kent had used that time to focus on unleashing a move he had been working hard on for the past few years giving a show to everyone in attendance. In the middle of the stage, it revealed the sight of five lightning copies of the brunette as they all stood confidently with a smirk.

_"Wow! The reigning champion has once again shown us how powerful he is! Just how strong is this young man?! Seriously?!"_

"Try to keep up," Kent smirked as he and his clones swiftly rushed towards his crimson-haired opponent.

 _"He just keeps on getting better."_ Pyrrha could only let out a sigh before she chuckled at the challenge she was about to face.

Gripping her _Miló_ tightly, she got into her battle-stance once more as she concentrated on her breathing, preparing herself for the oncoming onslaught of attacks. With the clones closing the distance between them, the first one to reach her attacked with a jumping horizontal spinning kick. She then raised her weapon, blocking the attack her _Akoúo̱_ as she quickly countered with a swift jab on the clone's body, making it vanish. The next two fast-approaching clones took a different approach to their attacks. In contrast to the first clone that jumped her, the current clones focused more on attacking in unison, with both sliding down to attack her with a low-sweeping kick, aiming to hit her legs.

Noticing the incoming attack - Pyrrha quickly jumped up in the air into a split, kicking the two clones in the face. Shortly following up her attack with a two-hit diagonal slash on both their bodies as she landed, making them disintegrate into blue sparks. Finally, the last pair of clones in front of her are the last obstacles she had to face before facing off against Kent, who kept his distance as he was probably focusing on maintaining his clones' durability.

Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder, "... _how much aura does he still have left?"_ Surely, these clones would definitely take a large amount of his aura, with them being able to replicate the brunette's movements. Yet, he still stood without a trace of exhaustion.

Her train of thought was then abruptly interrupted as the two Kents had blitzed at her, attacking alternatively with a mix of consecutive punches and kicks with one of them striking after the other's attack. It seems that these two were way more challenging than the previous ones, as she noticed that they seemed to be also defending in-between their attacks, which was a big problem as she couldn't find an opening.

Fortunately, as Pyrrha held her ground, parrying and dodging the attacks that she could - she soon noticed a slight gap in their attacks, realizing it may be an intentional opening. Quickly acting on her findings, she then struck her _Miló_ on the two Kents' opening, defeating the clones as they drop to their knees before shortly vanishing a second later.

Having just withstood consecutive attacks, Pyrrha hadn't noticed that her breath was heavy as she heavily gasped for air.

In contrast to her exhausted state, in front of her stood her brown-haired opponent, who wasn't even exhausted at all. In fact, it seemed that he just looked disappointed at himself as he let out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, I gotta make that opening less noticeable."

When Pyrrha decided to tell Kent not to hold back - she definitely didn't expect to have this much trouble. The latter was showcasing moves that the former had yet to see. This had made her realize that the former had yet revealed what he is truly capable of.

Pyrrha couldn't hold herself back as a smile crept up her face. She loved being pushed to her limits, and this was the challenge that she was just looking for. With an even more determined look, the crimson-haired girl glared at Kent as she prepared for what the brunette was about to do next.

Kent couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's wide smile, as he felt the latter glaring right at him. The former then gave her a knowing smile, gripping Dark Flash tightly as he prepared his next attack. He knew she was having fun, and so was he.

After a few moments of silence, they again engaged at one another. Pyrrha took the initiative first, throwing her _Akoúo̱_ at Kent, who easily deflected the attack as he got closer. With her bronze-shield gliding in the air, she then used her semblance of controlling polarity to redirect it's trajectory back towards the latter, all while parrying his incoming attacks.

While Kent was in the middle of his attacks, he noticed the fast-approaching shield of Pyrrha in the corner of his eye. With his Dark Flash, he landed a severe blow with the hilt of his weapon aimed at the latter's stomach, followed up with a strike using his elbow, forcing her to cough a mouthful as his weapon transformed into its gun form - a handgun. He then aimed his handgun at the shield, hitting it at the right spot to stop its flight.

Focusing his attention back towards his opponent, she was seen grabbing her stomach as she dropped to her knees, still feeling the pain of his attack. With the sight of her struggling being too much to bear, Kent then prepared his final attack, infusing his weapon with his semblance as the center of his blade then beamed a blue-light covered with blue sparks.

Having regained a bit of her strength, Pyrrha looked up to see her being face to face with Kent, who flashed her a smile before he vanished. In a blink of an eye, Kent had passed her. As he sheathed his sword, the latter was then tased by electricity, making her groan aloud in pain before she eventually laid flat on her side as her red aura flickered around her body.

The crowd was left stunned, 'shocked' at the brunette's cunning abilities and strategical-mind, erupting in loud cheers once again as they cheered louder than ever. With the official seeing the crimson-haired defeated, the match was an overwhelming victory for the reigning champion.

Kent then approached the defeated Pyrrha Nikos, carrying the defeated huntress with his arms as he held her close. She was being held in a bridal-style carry as they exited the stage. "Sorry, kinda went overboard there. But, you did great, Pyrrha."

She was barely hanging on to her consciousness, exhaustion filling her body and mind, but had garnered enough of her remaining strength to face Kent as she spoke, "No worries. It seems... you've gotten stronger yet again, Kent."

"Hmm... probably, or maybe I was just motivated facing against a beautiful huntress such as yourself." Kent teased, making a slight blush to appear once more on the redhead's face.

"My, even after beating me mercilessly. You still find a way to show your charms," She mused as she rests her head on the brunette's firm chest.

"Oh, stop. I'm always charming." Kent replied sarcastically. The pair then shared a laugh, along with exchanging warm and affectionate smiles with one another, as Kent carried her back to the infirmary.

**-=O=-**

_"It's finally time! The main event everyone was all waiting for... The finals rematch between the electrifying huntsman, Kent Levin, and the blazing-hot huntsman Phoenix Nikos."_ The announcer addressed the crowd enthusiastically as the crowd's cheers were the loudest they've ever been all day.

After a long break to tend to both finalists' injuries and the previous competitors that competed for third place, Pyrrha narrowly won, edging out a win under Norman's nose. She caught him with a well-timed strike, landing the winning blow. It was as intense as all of the previous matchups, but now the match that will determine this year's champion was finally about to begin as both competitors stood confidently on top of the tournament stage.

"I've finally got the chance to redeem my past mistakes," Phoenix spoke with a serious tone compared to his usual gentler one, donning a mischievous grin. "I won't let this year's match be a repeat of last year."

"Mhmm. Let's do our best shall we, Phoenix?" Kent mused with a smile. 

"Tch. That genuinely friendly smile of yours never fails to give me the creeps."

"Creeps? Ain't that a little harsh... I mean back then you always smiled every time I visi-" 

"-You can stop there! Since when have I ever been glad to see your disgusting face?!"

"Eh?! You've never been glad to see this face? my face?" Kent whined. His face had a look of betrayal, as he continued, "I beg to differ! Pyrrha told me that you trained especially hard this year. All because of a certain brunette. Hehe."

 _"Bingo."_ It seemed that Kent was right in the money. Phoenix looked embarrassed, averting his gaze away from the brunette. "Whatever... I'll just have to make sure that I beat you and prove you wrong. Don't hold back, I'm going all out."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Phoenix." The brunette smirked as both prepared their battle stances.

The roaring crowd was filled with excitement, watching in anticipation of who will come out as the victor in the star-studded final battle of the tournament. The official prepared himself one last time, watching the two finalists do the same as he then blew his whistle as loud as he can, signaling the beginning of the most anticipated matchup of the tournament. _"Let this year's Finals match... BEGIN!"_

The two competitors wasted no time as they simultaneously activated their semblances, dashing right at the opposition in front of them. Both of them then unsheathed their weapons with Kent's Dark Flash covered in sparks of blue lightning scattering all around, while Phoenix's _Ko̱pís_ was burning bright red as it was engulfed with intense flames. Their weapons then clashed, causing a deafening sound of metal and fire and lightning colliding as it loudly echoed throughout the stadium, making the majority of the crowd cover their ears. 

_"Such force and power! Are these guys really students?!"_

As their battle continued, their movements gradually sped up. Both huntsmen-in-training clashed more and more, making the crowd cheer loudly in excitement as they spectated the intense battle that was unfolding.

The two of them eventually switched up their attacks, focusing more on hand-to-hand combat as they rushed at one another once again. The brunette landed the first hit, striking first with a roundhouse kick at the crimson-haired boy's right side, inflicting damage on his ribcage. The latter let out a grunt in pain before responding to the former's attack with a mean right hook on his abdomen, making the brunette cough out saliva from his power.

Not letting Kent get a chance to recover just yet, Phoenix followed up his attack with a quick one-two jab on the former's face, finishing off his attack with a spinning jump kick right at the brunette's head. The former seemed to have recovered in time to at least block the incoming the attack. However, he was still launched back as his feet slid across the stage from the latter's powerful kick.

Kent then showed Phoenix a small glimpse of his grin before it quickly turned to a more intimidating and serious expression, as more potent lightning engulfed the boy's body - it was so strong that it had seemed to discharge and break a few electrical pieces of equipment that were nearby.

 _"He's getting serious."_ Phoenix stood frozen in place, quite amazed at his opponent's overwhelming power. His face of amusement then turned to the same expression that the brunette had, signifying the former had gotten serious as well. Small embers that were scattered on the stage had turned to bigger and more intense flames, as Phoenix let out his unsettling laugh once again.

_"Hang on to your seats, Ladies and Gentlemen! They're going all out now!"_

* * *

_"Breathe Kent... Breathe."_ Kent could be seen muttering to himself as he tried to calm himself down to gain better control of his unrestrained power. As powerful as it was, it's a power that he'd rather not use since it does have it's own setbacks, with the most major concern of it - straining both his mind and body. But, he can't lose now; he had to do everything it takes... _to win._

Kent closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, his eyes shot open with his potent lightning charged up, increasing his speed to its maximum limits. The two stood still for a moment as they stared each other down with the arena slowly filling with silence, apart from the crackling of electricity and roaring of flames.

The silence was soon broken by the pair's loud battle-cries, sprinting at each other with all they've got.

 _"What the hell?!_ _..._ _These kids are not human! They're in a different league of their own!"_

The crowd watched in awe, seeing the two finalists exchange blow, after blow, after blow. The two huntsmen showed a display of skill and technique honed through hard work and rigorous training.

Kent and Phoenix were pushing each other to their limits, as both felt searing pain all across their bodies, showing clear signs that their semblances were straining their bodies heavily as their aura was depleting fast. Nevertheless, they continued attacking with all they've got. The pair skillfully dodging and attacking masterfully, showcasing every move they had in their arsenal, often switching between hand-to-hand and weapon combat.

While exchanging blows, Phoenix couldn't help but notice an unusual sight of Kent. He caught a glimpse of Kent's face, seeing the latter's left eye flickering between his usual sky-blue eyes and an odd shade of silver? He didn't pay much attention to it, as he placed his focus back on defeating the brunette. But something felt off with his opponent's movements and strength.

They seemed to have gotten a lot faster and stronger even though they've been battling for a while now, along with their aura reserves running low. It was as if he got a sudden boost of power, " _Is it because of his eye?"_

Phoenix couldn't dwell his thoughts any longer than he would've liked, as Kent had unleashed an onslaught of attacks with blinding speed - Forcing the former to stay still and hold his ground as he was forced into a more defensive position creating a crater beneath them with each forceful strike. Exhaustion sure didn't help the predicament the redhead was in, as he struggled to keep his guard up from the non-stop rampage the brunette was unleashing, with a few major hits landing as Phoenix's defense was slowly crumbling.

Kent did not let up. He knew his body was approaching its limit soon as he felt an even more immense pain on his face, particularly his left eye. He fought through the pain, seeing that his speed was now overwhelming Phoenix, but the former's face soon met the latter's fist as he landed a well-timed punch, sending him flying away.

The brunette flew far before crashing into the ground. With his stamina running low, it had taken him a few deep breaths, gasping heavily for air before he slowly got back up on his feet. Glancing at each other's current appearance, they've definitely seen better days. Their clothes were ragged, a few rips here and there as their apparels were covered in dust along with a few bruises that were evident in their bodies. The two of them were breathing heavily as exhaustion had finally caught up to their rush of adrenaline.

They shortly shared a smirk with one another as they begin charging their final attacks. Like his battle with Norman earlier, Phoenix allowed his infernal flames to engulf his left arm, preparing his stance once more. Kent then mimicked the former, the only difference being instead of engulfing his whole arm with potent lightning, he had only engulfed his fist. They took a moment to charge up their attack as the crowd looked up to the earlier blue sky, which had now been covered by an overcast of gray clouds with an intense wind that shortly followed after its arrival.

The sight in front of the crowd said it all. The Inter-Regional tournament's finals were finally reaching its conclusion as the crowd cheered loudly once more, preparing themselves for the deciding moment of the battle. Their cheers were met with the two finalists' loud battle-cries as they rushed at each other - _one last time._

Phoenix braced himself for the brunette's incoming attack, anticipating the upcoming clash would be the same, just like with Norman. With each step the pair took, they gradually got closer and closer to each other, soon reaching the range they needed to hit the opposition. Just as Phoenix had planned, he swung his arm, aiming to hit Kent's face - but it seemed the brunette had other plans.

Unexpectedly, Kent had jumped high in the air, avoiding the former's attack as his eyes gleamed with victory upon seeing a clear view of his opponent - completely wide open, as he floated in the air.

"Your mine!" He yelled as the overcast above the arena had suddenly sent out a bolt of lightning right at where the two finalists were. It was now evidently clear that it had been Kent, who had somehow brought an overcast at where they were.

The brunette then landed his attack right on the redhead's face, as they were both struck by the oncoming lightning, causing a loud explosion to occur. It was then quickly followed by a large cloud of dust that was big enough to cover the whole stadium as the strong wind blew it all around. The crowd then ducked under their seats for cover as the dust reached the stands.

After what felt like an eternity, the large amount of dust soon cleared. With the stadium now filled with silence, they were all anticipating the victor of the match as their eyes wandered around. The crowd soon spotted the black-robed brunette, standing tall with his head tilted forward. He appeared to be facing the defeated crimson-haired boy, who was lying on the ground, barely hanging on to his consciousness with exhaustion hitting him like a truck.

Even with his ragged state as he himself was also barely managing to stand up on his feet, Kent still somehow managed to find the strength to tease his crimson-haired rival with a cocky smile, "Yo, Phoenix... you... good?"

Phoenix groaned at the state he was in - not only was he not able to move, but he also had to deal with his brown-haired blue-eyed rival's teasing, as he weakly muttered in reply, "I... hate... you."

"Heh, seems you're all good then."

As Kent slowly raised his head up, his eyes soon met the sight of cheering fans as well as a few huntsmen and huntresses, with the most notable being a few headmasters, the likes of Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood, Professor Lionheart, and Professor Hogue, who were all at attendance, applauding the two finalists for their spectacularly hard-fought battle.

Kent then felt his knees growing weak before he eventually collapsed. Luckily, Norman had made it in time, catching his brother and once again crowned C _hampion,_ as the two siblings shared satisfied smiles with one another. "I got you."

_"And there you have it! This year's champion is none other than... Kent Levin! The Reigning Champion defends his title in his final year! Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause, please!"_

**-=O=-**

_**~Present Day~** _

Kent gasped himself awake as he shot his eyes wide open. Confused, Kent looked around his surroundings to see that he had woken up at his desk, that was in his and Norman's room.

He looked at his scroll to see that it was already an hour past twelve, as he then turned towards the latter to see him sleeping peacefully, turning his body as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

 _Did I pass out? Ugh... but why did I dream of that?_ \- Kent pondered on his thoughts some more, rubbing his free-hand on his face before his eyes trailed to a piece of paper that he was holding with his right hand. Looking closer, at the top of the paper, it wrote, _'Graduation Speech.'_

Remembering what had just happened, it seemed that he had passed out from exhaustion while he was practicing his speech, which was most likely due to his mission earlier. Regrettably, he had failed in completing said mission, being that he had been a tad bit too late as the person he was assigned to apprehend - Roman Torchwick, had gotten away from his grasp. It was supposedly a simple capture-and-arrest mission, but then again, this was Roman Torchwick we are talking about. As he predicted, it seemed that the orange-haired criminal had a back-up plan for his escape, being aided by a mysterious woman capable of wielding fire, kinda like Phoenix, but hers had glass mixed with it.

Luckily, his mission was pretty close by Patch, his home, and solace, where he went straight back right after. But not before helping the authorities with the clean up of the mess at the robbed shop, courtesy of Roman's group of thugs and a certain huntress-in-training. Not that it was a problem, he actually found it quite amusing of how a little girl such as herself had managed to beat a large group of criminals.

Speaking of a little girl. Before he was tasked in helping the authorities, Kent had coincidentally run into the blonde-professor, Professor Goodwitch, whom he met back at the tournament that he had won as she accompanied Professor Ozpin. She was at the same rooftop with Roman Torchwick, well apart from the orange-haired felon being in a plane, but that aside. He had noticed that beside the professor, she was accompanied by an energetic red-cloaked silver-eyed girl, who was the culprit of the mess back in the shop. If he recalled, her name was... R-

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of his scroll ringing, _"Who would call me around this time?"_

"Hello, this is Ke-"

**[KENT! OMG! You're not going to believe this!]**

A familiar loud voice energetically shouted, making the brunette distance his ear from the scroll before he replied once the voice had settled down.

"Yang? ...You do know that it's 1 in the morning, right?"

**[I know, I know. But listen... okay? Are you listening? This is important!]**

Being exhausted and wanting this conversation to end quickly so he could rest, he had no choice but to give in and listen to what she had to say.

"Yes, Yang. I'm listening. What could possibly be so import-"

**[-RUBY'S GOING TO BEACON!]**

"Seriously?"

**[Dead serious!]**

"Damn... _she must've made a strong impression on Professor Goodwitch..._ "

**[Professor who now?]**

"Nevermind... I'm pretty sure you'll meet her soon anyway."

**[Huh... If you say so. Anyway, you ready for _-Sis... you're too loud.-_ Oh, sorry 'bout that Rubes.]**

"See, Yang. You're waking everybody up." Kent joked, snickering at himself - annoying his blonde-haired friend.

**[Shut it, Kent! _-Wait, you're talking to Kent?-_ Yep, something you wanna tell him?]**

**[...]**

"Umm... hello?"

**[...]**

"...Hello? Paging Yang Xiao Long? You there?"

**[...Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. Ruby just started acting weird. That reminds me...]**

"Hmm? What is it?"

**[T-Thanks.. for.. -ing.. -ter..]**

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said."

**[I said... T-Thanks... for saving my sister.]**

"Oh, what's this? Yang Xiao Long, thanking me - of all people?! Are you feeling okay? Wait... is this really Yang?"

**[What's that supposed to mean!** **I can be nice sometimes too, you know?!]**

Kent was still in disbelief that Yang had just thanked him. Even after being close with the blonde-haired girl in the last few years - she had rarely thanked him for anything, so this was a nice change of pace.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Kent let out a chuckle, much to the annoyance of Yang

"No worries, Yang. Well, I'll be going on ahead. Graduation is right around the corner, you know?"

 **[Shit! You're right! I need to go, Kent! Talk to you later.** **Goodnight!** **]**

"Goodnight, Yang. Send my regards to Ruby too."

**[Sure. _-Goodnight, Kent!-_ Oh, guess she heard you. Gotta go now byeee~]**

Putting his scroll down, Kent slowly walked towards their bedroom window, opening it to let the cold fresh breeze of the night in. Gazing at the night sky, which illuminated a bright light from the shattered moon. It's light complemented the vividly bright stars that surrounded it.

"I really have the weirdest friends, don't I... Mom, Dad?"

Excitement filled Kent's thoughts as his upcoming journey at Beacon Academy was coming real soon. But Beacon aside, his alluring light-blue eyes squinted a bit, as his earlier gleeful face had turned to a more somber and serious one. He still had a mission to fulfill, and nothing was going to stop him from completing it.

He then muttered softly to himself as his gaze wandered around the night sky, _"I'm coming, Sis. Just you wait..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking this out. This work of mine is a hobby that I had just recently picked up; so I'm rather new to this all, but I hope it would still pique your interest as well as make you enjoy reading it, and I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> So, yeah. I hope you enjoy and join me for the long ride. 
> 
> And oh, feel free to leave comments and suggestions or maybe even criticism too. Nonetheless, I enjoy reading each and every one of them and I would usually reply too! Well, that aside I hope you have a good day!


End file.
